complete_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thistleclaw
Thistleclaw is a white tom with pale gray spots along his back and he has amber eyes and spiky fur. In the books Super Editions Crookedstar's Promise Thistleclaw is seen battling in the Dark Forest when Crookedjaw visits with Mapleshade. He is later thought of when Crookedstar remembers him and thinks it he told Sunstar, Bluefur could have kept her kits, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. Bluestar's Prophecy Thistleclaw is seen when Sunstar is addressing his clan, beside Snowfur, whispering into her ear, saying that would be him one day. Snowfur purrs encouraging, while Bluefur steams by herself, think that he wouldn't be if she got there first. Later, he is seen in the nursery when Snowfur is kitting. Featherwhisker tells him to go get a stick, he quickly goes and gets one. Snowfur thanks Featherwhisker. Once he gets one, Featherwhisker tells him to go get some wet moss. He quickly goes to get it. Later, Snowfur gives birth, to one tom-kit, Whitekit, although unnamed. When he gets there, he is surprised that she only had one kit, but curls around his new family. Snowfur asks him if he wanted to make him Whitekit. He purrs and says of course. The Prophecies Begin Forest of Secrets :Thistleclaw is brought up by Bluestar when she is telling Fireheart why she gave up her kits. He was a great warrior, however, his answer to almost everything was a fight. Bluestar says that he would drown the forest in blood if he became leader, and that she gave up her kits to prevent him from becoming deputy, and then leader, to keep her Clan safe. He is also said to have been killed by RiverClan. Novellas Spottedleaf’s Heart :WARNING: This book suggests evidence of a relationship between Thistleclaw and Spottedleaf. If this makes you uncomfortable, please read elsewhere on this article :Thistleclaw is first seen when he is returning from a hunting patrol with Tigerpaw. Spottedkit approaches the fresh-kill pile, where Thistleclaw is. He offers the feathers of a thrush to her for her nest. Spottedkit is unsure, but she accepts the gift. Whitepaw asks if he can have some as well, and Thistleclaw gives some of the feathers to his son. Whitepaw and Spottedkit soon begin playing with the feathers, but Bluefur comes over and tells them to stop. Thistleclaw is insulted, especially when Bluefur mentions his training methods with Tigerpaw. Suddenly, Redkit and Brindlekit pounce on him, knocking the older warrior down. They wind him, and Spottedkit helps him regain his breath. He comments that Spottedkit would be a good medicine cat, but Spottedkit says that she wants to be a warrior. Quickly trying to cover up what he just said, he says that he can’t wait to fight beside Spottedkit. :Later, Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw join Spottedpaw and Thrushpelt on a patrol. Thistleclaw is impressed by her hunting skills because she hasn’t been an apprentice long. He tells Spottedpaw that he thought that he saw a squirrel, climb up a tree and asks her to get it. Spottedpaw questions this by saying that she is not that good at climbing. Thistleclaw eventualy convinces the apprentice to climb the tree. Spottedpaw falls from the tree and wrenches her shoulder. Charart Gallery Please do not edit this gallery ... Official Art Please do not edit this gallery ... Fan Art Thistleclaw.png Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Bluestar’s Prophocey characters Category:Crookedstar’s Promis characters Category:Males Category:Dark Forest Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Senior warriors Category:ThunderClan Category:Spottedleaf’s Heart characters Category:Dark Forest visitors